Monsoon
Monsoon is Akakabuto's son and the main antagonist of Ginga: The Last Wars. Appearance Monsoon, like his father Akakabuto, is a huge bear with a red back. Currently it is unknown how he is so big, as his father's size was due to a mutation. It is said his size was due to his burning hatred of the Ou Army and his continued training to grow stronger to defeat them. His kin are a lot smaller than he is, as he towers over them. Monsoon has two scars across his left eye and his left arm is much larger than his right arm due to him being born left handed and constantly using it in battles, which made it grow to an enormous size. The fur covering his left arm is golden, a trait not seen in any of his other family members. Ginga: The Last Wars Monsoon is one of the many sons of Akakabuto. He, along with his brothers, were attacked by Ou's dogs and in order to survive they escaped as their mother stayed behind to fend off the dogs so her children could live. Monsoon and his brothers struggled to survive on their own at such a young age. Eventually, he became adamant at taking back Futago Pass, which once belonged to his father. When Monsoon was still young, he stumbles upon a wooden box in the forest and breaks it open to inspect the contents, immediately fleeing when he discovers the box is full of puppies. He stops to hide behind a tree and watches from afar, but the puppies make no actions to harm him and are simply grateful for their escape. Monsoon tries to scare them away but this only confuses them, in turn making Monsoon angry. His brothers arrive and try to kill the pups, but are stopped by Monsoon, who inspects the pups again and is licked affectionately by one of them. However, the pup playfully nibbles on his claw, causing the bear to panic and crush the pup without a single trace. The other pups begin the fear the bear, who the places them all in the box and carries them away. Over time, as the pups grow bigger, he eats them one by one until only a single pup remains, Bob. At the beginning of The Last Wars Monsoon invades Futago Pass with his kin. He sends his kin off ahead, staying behind until his remaining kin return in retreat to him. He berates his kin for retreating; smacking and insulting them. Then he decides to lead the attack on the dogs himself. When he finds the dogs he soon begins to shout out at Gin, who is unable to understand the language of bears. Though none of the dogs can understand him, he swears that he will reclaim this land. However he is forced to go back into the trees to hide when Hidetoshi and Daisuke appear in a helicopter. However, once the two men leave he makes himself known again with his kin. Soon after he is attacked by Gin, who tries to act like a decoy so the other soldiers can help the women and children escape. Seeing Gin charge towards him, he instinctively covers his eyes, as the genetic memory of Akakabuto losing his eye to Akatora flows through him. In defense he swings up his left arm to block Gin's battouga, and tosses the dog aside. Soon other soldiers follow in pursuit of attack, and Monsoon lashes out at them all. Turning it into a sea of blood. However in this assault only one of the dogs (Jaguar) is killed. Quickly Monsoon starts to target Gin again, only to be led by Gin away from the other soldiers, and further into the forest. Monsoon follows him to the outer edge of the forest, where a large cliff looms. Gin attempts to attack Monsoon in hopes of making him fall, but as he attacks, Hiro charges in only to be crushed under Monsoon's large paw. Monsoon, realizing what just happened, tears his claws out of Hiro's back and orders his kin to attack Gin again. Gin is wounded by the bears as Monsoon sits back to watch, but upon seeing one of his kin accidently strike himself in an attempt to hit Gin, Monsoon charges in to attack the blind dog, but ultimately strikes Hiro again as he dives over Gin to protect him. The blow sends both Hiro and Gin into the river below. Monsoon celebrates his victory by throwing down several large rocks into the water and roaring. Monsoon returns to the main battlefield where he orders the elder dogs who killed his father to come forward. Bob relays the message to the Ou army who inform him that most of those dogs are long dead. Monsoon demands to see John, as he loathes him the most and even fears him somewhat. Tesshin tells Bob that John has been gone a long time, to which Monsoon recovers from his fear and lunges at the dogs, targeting Musashi. However, Kurotora gets in the way and is struck instead, leaving him badly injured. Jerome attacks Monsoon but is crushed under the bear's foot, prompting an attack from Musashi, who is impaled on his claws. Monsoon releases the two dogs, killing Musashi and leaving Jerome badly injured. He and his kin then mercilessly attack the surviving dogs. The Koga elder returns with his two followers and attempt the attack the giant bear, but are easily struck and killed by the bear. Every single one of the Ou dogs are injured and unable to move, leaving Monsoon to roar out his victory at the fallen paradise. Monsoon soon spots his kin trying to corner a small dog by some rocks, and tells them not to kill it, as it would be more fun to keep them all alive to eat later. He has built a makeshift dungeon similar to Gajou and has placed all the dogs, both dead and alive, inside as prisoners. Monsoon orders his followers to guard the prison whilst he sends Bob to capture those who have escaped. Upon returning to the local area, he notices that the bears guarding the prison have vanished and punishes Bob for letting it happen by scratching at his side. Monsoon lets him live with slight injuries and sends him on his way. Later on, Bob discovers Kenshin being surrounded by bears. Although upset that he has to do this, he call for Monsoon to kill the intruders, and the giant bear tears down the forest to charge at Kenshin. Kenshin is ready to fight and attacks Monsoon, biting his nose and evading the oncoming attack. Monsoon is left with a bleeding nose and is very angry as Kenshin attacks again, using his agility to evade attacks. Monsoon turns his attention to Hiromitsu and Fuyuoni, and successfully crushes them under his enormous paw, killing them instantly. Distracted, Kenshin is slashed by the bear, leaving him mortally wounded and unresponsive despite being conscious. Monsoon then gives the remaining dogs an ultimatum: they can live freely as long as they produce children for Monsoon to eat on a regular basis. Bob relays this to the dogs, and Zion protests this, speaking bear language which confuses both Bob and the bears. Monsoon gives Bob more orders, but is once again shouted at by Zion. In anger, Monsoon pounces towards the dogs when they are distracted by the death of Kenshin. He slams his paw down on Unsai, but misses as the dog went between his fingers instead. In a brief moment, Unsai and the others quickly flee, aside from Sirius who talks to Bob with Zion. Monsoon looks at Sirius, and remembers how a young Gin attacked John who killed bear cubs. Monsoon swipes his kin away from the dogs when they try to attack, and allows them to take the bodies of Fuyuoni and Hiromitsu away, not attacking them as they go. Confused and angered by his own actions, Monsoon roars loudly. Shortly afterwards, a storm begins to stir. As it rains, Monsoon sends his kin to check on the prison, only to find that all of the dogs have escaped. Monsoon flies into a rage and attacks his own brothers, Bob tries to calm him down to no avail. Quotes "What are you doing?! Who said you could retreat?!"'' - Monsoon scolding his kin for retreating The Last Wars "Gin! Do you think you can escape from me?!"'' - Monsoon chasing Gin through the forestThe Last Wars "From now on, these things are mine! I won't let you lay a finger on them, if you do, I'll kill you!'' - Monsoon referring to Bob and his brothers when his kin try to kill themThe Last Wars Photo Gallery See More pictures in Monsoon (Photo Gallery) Category:GTLW Characters Category:Males Category:Bears Category:Villains Category:Children of villains Category:Enemys Category:Scar